Code Geass: An Unexpected Turn
by Winter's ice
Summary: Bad, that was how things were for Lelouch, and it was all thanks to C.C., she had ruined is life, and made a nuisance of herself, but now it seems she has gone too far this time, now, when an identical her comes in, is she really what C.C. says she is?
1. Bad Luck

**Well, here is something that I found, I wrote it awhile back and completely forgot that I wrote it, well, enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Bad Luck**

It was a day like no other for the young outcaste prince, plotting. He was in his private room, which, in a sense, wasn't that private. Sitting beside him was the green haired witch, C.C. who was doing her usual routine, eating her no.1 favorite pizza in the world, Pizza Hut. This consent routine of hers was getting to be a bit of a nuisance for Lelouch, she was eating him out of his money and his darling sister was worried that he was going to become overweight and die in his sleep, so she has him on a strict diet. For breakfast he is only allowed two pieces of toast and juice, then for lunch, he is denied the right to eat, and for dinner all he can have is a small salad. On a few occasions he tried to get something to eat from the kitchen, and it didn't end well. Apparently Nunnally had called in someone to set alarms all over the kitchen and every time it was set off a hammer would come out and bonk Lelouch on the head. So, for the past week Lelouch had barely anything to eat. Then a rumble came, it was Lelouch's stomach which echoed in the silent room.

"*Sigh* see this is all your fault for having an unhealthy obsession with pizza. Hey, how in the world do you mange keep your weight in check?" asked the curious outcast.

"It' s a woman's secret, I can't tell you. Besides can't you eat here, you don't have to worry about your sister here do you?" replied the secretive witch.

"Well, I'm too busy to eat, I have plans, plots, and deceptions to work on here. Oh, another thing, how many times must I tell you to refrain from eating while were here at the base, I have work to do and I don't want to clean up after your mess like I do any other time"

"Well, there is no reason to worry, all you have to do is put your mask on"

So, Lelouch put on his famous mask, and C.C. pulled out a small device, which looked like a pager and pushed the button. Then about after five minutes of waiting someone, more like something came into the room. It was a person, in which Lelouch had never seen in his life, but somehow knew who, more like knew _what _it looked like at the same time. The _thing _was the sameheight as C.C. and had green hair, and it even looked like C.C. The C.C. look alike was wearing a white dress with daisies printed on it.

"C.C. who is this person, and why does she look just like you?"

"Go ahead dear, introduce yourself to him" stated C.C. in a sly tone.

"Hello my master! I'm know as mecha C.C. or better known as ...um...hmm...what is my name again big sister? Well, anyway I'm happy I can finely meet you master I here to help you and big sister!" shouted the mecha C.C. with a happy, high pitched, squeaky, voice.  
Lelouch was stunned by what was going on here, he couldn't even speak. Beneath his mask his was purely stunned, a dazed looked in his mystical eyes.

"Huh, what's wrong Master Zero? Are you sleepy? Are you hungry? Oh, I know, you want a big, happy, hug?"  
"Wait, what, s-stay away from me! Gah, C.C. help me!" shouted a worried and confused Lelouch.

"Hehehe, go give him a biiiig hug little sister!" shouted the little vixen C.C.

"Okey docky big sister! Time for a big hug Master Zero!" with that stated the mecha C.C. ran straight to Lelouch, while Lelouch tried to run the opposite direction.

"_Please don't let me trip! Please don't let me trip!" _thought the worried and frighten raven haired prince, but that day the just wasn't his day. Then, the little vixen C.C. put her foot out to purposely trip him, and so he did.

"_Damn you irony! Damn you stupid witch!" _

"Master Zero, here I come!" shouted the strange and happy mecha, who was nothing like C.C.

The little mecha jumped, and grabbed Lelouch around the neck, embracing him from the back with a happy, big, grin on her face. The very minute the little mecha landed on Lelouch's back, he attempted to push her off, but due to two factors, it wasn't going to work.

1. That she had her arms firmly around his neck and 2. was due to him being impotent towards the machines vigor unyielding arms. While trying to budge advance forward yet once again C.C. put out her foot which caused them both fell to the floor with a big _thud. _

"Hehe, have fun you two" commented C.C. as she began to leave the room, while thinking, **"**_I love making his life deplorable, I wonder what would happen is someone stumbled a pone the two of them? Good thing I have cameras hidden inside the room, hehe" _

"Hey, get back her and get her off of me!"

"No, I'm in the mood for an apple, so I'll be going, just hope that someone doesn't hear this"

"You - you're going to pay for this C.C.! I swear it!"

So, C.C. left the room for apples, while leaving she made sure to unlock the door, or, so she thought. leaving Lelouch in the grasp of the mecha, which, in a sense didn't even look like a robot. Lelouch tried to get lose, but due to both hunger and his feebleness, he could not loosen the girl's grip.

"_Please, I beg you, don't let anyone come in here! If anyone see's this, I'm a dead man!" _thought the worried leader. If anyone would see this, there'll be bound to jump to the wrong conclusion and everything will turn into a horrible nightmare.

"Mast Zero, do you want to play with me now? I know, let's find daddy and mommy and big sister and play together...wait, where's mommy at Master Zero? Is she with big sister and daddy? To think of it, I don't even know what mommy looks like. Do you know what mommy looks like?"

"No, I don't know what your mother looks like, so get off of me!" yelled Lelouch while thinking that it was impossible for a robot to have a mother, so shouldn't be calling them creator or master? Another thing, why did she call C.C. big sister? Sure, those two look identical, except that she acted completely opposite, technically, she was acting like a little kid, and her choice in clothing was different than C.C.'s as well, so the possibility was very unlikely that she was cloned from her DNA, and, just who is her father then? Does C.C. has connections with a genius scientist? Or was she just blackmailing them to create the look alike and use her to make his life a living hell? Perhaps she is actually a super weapon which was going to be used to conjure the entire plant and make C.C. the queen of the universe? Now that was a little farfetched even for her, maybe to conjure all the Pizza Huts in the entire universe? Now that sounded more like C.C. but now it wasn't the time for one of Lelouch's wacky theory's, he had to get her off of him somehow, but suddenly, and to Lelouch's horror, a knock came at the door.

"_Crap! Not now of all times! Please don't let it be Tamaki or Kallen! If either of them see this, Tamaki would go blabbing to everyone else, and Kallen would lose all faith in me as her leader! I have to calm down, try to sound natural, no worries, no worries! " _"I'm a little busy right now, could you come back later?"

Everything was going according to plan, but then everything turned sour, an odd noise was coming from outside.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Kallen, I'm ease dropping of course! I just know he's in there with C.C.! There probably doing _this_ and _that, _and some of that too! "

It appeared that Tamaki was using a glass to do the eavesdropping with, oh, how clichéd.

"What are you getting at here?" asked the redhead.

"I'm getting at that she's his mistress, all I have to do is listen I'll find out, hehe"

As Tamaki was leaning his eavesdropping glass on the door, a loud _thud_ came from inside the room, then another, and another.

"Hmm, it sounds like one of them are resisting, oh Zero, you bad boy, you going and forcing yourself on C.C."

"W-what are you talking about!" shouted a blushing Kallen "_Please don't let him be doing that!"_

"Hehe, I think you know what I mean, so are you jealous yet?" snickered a smiling Tamaki.

"O-o-of course I'm not jealous, and why would I?" asked Kallen.

"Oh really, then why are you blushing, and the reason being that you probably have a school girl a crush on the boss don't you? I never thought I'll see the day! Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Tamaki as he turned to face Kallen.

With that statement, Kallen looked like a shinigami ready to claim his life for herself.

"Tamaki, your dead!" shouted the ticked off pilot.

"Hey, K-Kallen, calm down, I was just joking! Wahh!" yelled Tamaki, facing the door, trying to avoided the wrath of the pilot.

From outside the door, Lelouch could hear the two. He was worried, his second strict of bad luck had came from irony once again, and he prayed that his third thought wouldn't come true.

_"Please Kallen, control yourself, and for once, try not to kill that moron Tamaki for once in your life! I'm begging you!"_

It seems that day, the gods were against him, perhaps making a contract with the devil put him on their bad side, all over eye power, it seems like the only god that he had on his side was a shinigami.

"_Wait, the door is probably still locked, if it wasn't it would of have already opened, so there's nothing for me to worry about, except, I'll get an interrogation latter by Tamaki, but, that is one thing I don't have to worry about! I'm saved!" _thought Lelouch, but, as luck would have it, he would still suffer, that's irony for you!

While in an unknown place, C.C. was watching the whole ordeal which she proudly created by the way. She was sitting in a room filled with cameras that were located throughout the propensity of the secret base, it looked a security room, but, only the vixen witch C.C. knew about. She was pondering why the eavesdropper and the pilot hadn't landed in the room yet, and how was it plausible that Tamaki hadn't fell into the room, after all, the doors were automatic. While musing over the reason nothing was happening, while eating a slice of pizza and holding her beloved plushy Chesses-kun of course; a light bulb went off in her head, she forgot to unlock the door, but how did relock after she came in?

"Stupid Lelouch, fiddling in the locking system, well, good thing this control panel can unlock doors, well have fun, I know I certainly will!" laughed C.C. as she pushed a small number of keys, disarming the automatic locking device the was inserted into Lelouch's door.

"Enjoy, and have fun little one," was C.C.'s final words, while preparing for a enjoyable performance by the four actors on screen 1 and 2, which is labeled, "Lelouch's Bad Day"

With a loud thud, the door was opened and Tamaki fell face first too the floor, banging his head while he was at it.

"Gah, now that hurt! Huh, oh ,hi Zero," after assessing the area, it wasn't what he expected, he though Zero was forcing himself onto to C.C. not her hanging all over him in a short dress, where got a good look at her panties, and then he thought he entered some kind of harem, and that equals a happy Tamaki.

"_Is it just me, or does it seem that C.C. looks different today? Hmm, Tamaki likes what he sees. Anyway, who knew C.C. would be the one forcing herself on Zero, she always haves a bored expression on her face, this is very interesting indeed," _thought Tamaki, who had his work cut out for him to discover what was going on here.

"Tamaki, what are you doing in here, don't you know it's rude to fall into someone's room without permission!" yelled an angry, yet confused Lelouch, "_This doesn't make sense! The door's automatic locking system should have locked the door after C.C. left, and it was locked earlier, then why did it open, it must have short circuited_ _somehow! Damn it, I spent good money on that special installation! Good thing I have the warranty on it, putting that aside, it appears that Tamaki isn't making much of a fuse, but, why was he in the hallway in the first place?"_

"Tamaki, what were you doing outside my room, you weren't eavesdropping again, were you?"

"Well, ahh, um, how should I put this, well I, hey Kallen help me out here!" shouted a worried Tamaki who was fearing for his life right now.

What he was expecting was a replay, but he didn't get one, all he heard was blip, blip, blip. When he finally turned around, all he could see was red. Then, the mecha C.C. decided to turn her head, and when she did, her eyes had a scared look in them. During this moment when the grip was loosened, Lelouch was able to push her off of his body, and when he did, he saw the same thing as the other two, a dark red color.

"B-b-blood, there's blood, blood, a-lot of blood" mumbled the frightened girl.

There, standing in the hallway, kneeling on the ground, was Kallen, holding her right eye. Their on the floor was shards of glass from when Tamaki fell into the room. It appeared that when Tamaki fell into the room, he probably threw the glass backwards, in turn it must of hit the wall, due to the small hall ways, it shattering into tiny, yet sharp pieces, must of hit the redhead when she turned around, while trying to avoided the shards, but, it didn't end very well.

"_Is today bad luck day or what_?" thought Lelouch got up, "Tamaki, take her to the infirmary, I got to take care something right now, "began Lelouch as he turned his head toward the girl, "And your coming with me, and Tamaki, I'll have to have a little talk with you later, you got that?" asked Lelouch in a cold tone, he was defiantly not in a good mode right now, everything bad that he could imagine was happening to him in one day, and it is all _her_ fault, and he knew what he had to do.

"G-got it Z-Zero!" stammered a frighten Tamaki while clumsily getting up, he never seen his bud in such a bad mood, and he was going to pay for it later for sure! As soon as her got up, he walked over to the bleeding Kallen, and helped her up, and began to walk to the infirmary.

"So, what's going on Master Zero?" asked the girl.

"Simple, I got some interrogating to do to C.C. I want to know exactly why she wants to torture me so much, since I'm fed up with it!" snapped the angry Lelouch, as he headed out of his room with the girl following behind him.

**To be continue...maybe?**

** Well, hoped you enjoyed it, though, I don't think I did a really good at it, even after re-writing it, so, I don't know if I should continue or not, well anyway, please review so I know if I should continue this or not! **


	2. Interrogation

**Well, here is the next chapter of this little story of mine; I hope you enjoy this chapter! Would have been up sooner, but, balm a thing know as computer difficulties and being busy. **

**Chapter 2: Interrogation **And so, our fearless leader, Lelouch, who was currently, bathed in his Zero attire, his alter ego, his second life, was trailing the halls of the Black Knights head quarters, the secret base, and behind him followed the Mecha C.C. the copy-cat, the look alike, who's personality was the opposite of the original monster know as C.C. As they scaled the halls, all those who they came across gave a surprise look towards the green haired look alike, who they, didn't know that there were now two. When Lelouch and the girl finally arrived at their destination, their destination in fact was a dead end, which caused the girl to become curies at the reasoning behind her and her master to arrive at such a place.

"Um, Master Zero, why did you stop here for?" asked the naïve girl, "_No, this is just like what big sister warned me about, never follow a boy to a secluded, dark, quiet place were there is no one insight! Bad things happen when you're alone, like big sister said, never trust guys, because, because, they can never be trusted! Wait, it's Master Zero, so, it can't be something bad!"_ mentally thought the now shaking girl. She was warned, men are distrusting creatures, they take advantage of the weak, they control, and…they kill.

"_That's right, they…they…they kill__!" _the girl mentally screamed inside, while looking at Zero, now questioning her own sisters words, while primary instinct beginning to kick in, and a voice, a voice from inside begins to speak, but, that very voice is frightening, it's very words cause her to stumble backwards, her hands shaking uncontrollably, her golden eyes, filled with confusion.

"No…I...I…can't do it," mumbled the girl, while gaining the attention of Lelouch, wondering what was causing the girl so much discomfort, when he turned his head to face the girl, he saw that the girl was shaking, while holding her head while mumbling, "I can't do it, I can't do," over and over and when Lelouch reached his arm and asked, "What's the matter?"

As soon as he said that, the wall from behind him opened, reviling a familiar face, the very person that Lelouch was looking for, C.C. holding her beloved chesses-kun, while eating a piece of pizza (How in the world does she manage to keep that thing clean if she is always eating pizza? Well, that's a mystery that can never solve, and only C.C. knows) and saw Lelouch and was about to asked, "How did you know I was here? Oh, and why must you always ruin my fun?" but the reason why she didn't ask was because right in front of her, she was able to see two things. 1. Was that Lelouch was reaching out to her "Sister" and 2. A very frighten green haired look-alike that seemed on the verge of a mental breakdown while holding her head, while laying the cold, hard surface of the tilled floor. Before she had the chance to say a single word Lelouch began to proceed closer to the girl, with every step he took, the closer he came to shattering the already weakening by the second glass that surrounded her debilitated and fragile soul, and that very thing could shatter into a million pieces at any time.

"No! Stay away!" shouted the girl, and at that very moment, an odd aura was starting to form around her, but when C.C. pushed Lelouch out of the way to reach the girl, she then kneeled down and embraced the on the verge of a mental meltdown, like a factory that reached maximum output.

"Big…sister," was all the girl mumbled as she finally calmed down, but she did not lose conscious.

"Lelouch, what did you do to her?" asked C.C. who was actually showing some concern for a change, which completely surprised Lelouch.

"Nothing, all I was doing was typing in the pass code for the security room, when I turned around, she was acting strange, and I wanted to see what was wrong," explained Lelouch, pointing towards the security pass code scanner, lock, thingy on the side on the wall.

"I see, she just probably overreacted, I'll make sure to scold her later, and exactly what do you want anyway boy? I was actually enjoying that little spectacle of yours you know, it was just getting to the best part, and I epically enjoyed it when you lost your temper just because I was having some fun with you," spoke the witch, who was now helping the now stabled girl to her feet.

"Big sister, what just happened? I can't really remember, mostly everything is fuzzy, except the part about me panicking about being alone with Master Zero, and remembering what you told me," explained the girl, while rubbing her head.

"That's what this is all about, you really can be silly at times, you know that? If you are alone with Zero, it is okay, you can trust him, he isn't like the other people, he is trustworthy," explained C.C. with a true, kind smile on her face.

"Hehe, I'm such an idiot!" laughed the girl, while rubbing the back of her head, smiling.

"It was so surprising, C.C. actually has a heart under that coldhearted, sadistic, cold exterior of hers. She then walks her mirror image into the room, with Lelouch following right behind. Once inside, C.C. sat down in the chair that was used to observe the actions of the base, since there was a camera planted all over the place, under Zero's jurisdiction of course, and that there was no one that knew of this location except C.C. and the exact person the he didn't want to know about this little room, but, as usual, irony played a role in this cruel game. As of late, everything has been going a way that he didn't want it to go, but, yet again, irony places a significant role in this whole ordeal.

"So, what exactly do you want again boy?" asked C.C.

"It's simple really, all I want to know is why must you make my life a total nightmare for?" asked Lelouch, while taking off his Zero mask.

"It's simple really, I enjoy a good show, and by using you as the main actor, the entertainment is always enjoyable," spoke the witch.

"Well then, you sadistic witch, do you enjoy using me for your enjoyment so much that you would enjoy the sight of my ace passably losing her sight in her eye, in turn, cause trouble for me, since she is the most skilled Knightmare pilot the Black Knights," explained Lelouch.

"Is that so, well, I wasn't expecting that to happen, but, I never knew you actually cared for the well being of your pawns before, maybe your sister is right, you really are a kind person, beneath the crazy, power crazy, revenged filled leader you appear to be," mocked C.C. with a grin on her face.

"No, that isn't very true, I don't really care about any of them, as long as they can be a use to me, I truly don't care, the only thing that I care about is how well they would be able to perform during missions," replied Lelouch, looking at the ceiling, with a emotionless look on his face.

"Well, I still think your lying, but, oh well, it isn't much of an importance to me, well, as long as you don't do anything reckless with those non-exciting emotions. Well, do you need anything else?"

"Yes, were will she be staying?" asked Lelouch pointing toward the girl who was watching all the cameras.

"Oh, her, no need to worry, she'll be staying somewhere, but I won't tell you, I want it to be a surprise" explained C.C.

"Oh, is that so? I would have though you were going to have her stay with us," replied a surprised Lelouch, after all, she deiced to live in his room against his own will, so, it was surprising that the look-like wasn't going to stay with them, but where will she be staying? It cold be here in the base, but, if she would stay here, wouldn't the members of the Black Knights be wondering what was with the sudden switch in personalities, and what does she mean that it is going to be a surprise? With that type of statement, it would be odd for it to be surprising if she would to be staying here. Then, what other place could she possibly stay, there was no other place Lelouch could think of.

"What do you mean it's going to be a surprise?" asked the confused leader.

"And why would I tell you such a thing? It's supposed to be a surprise, remember?" taunted the witch; with a devils smirk on her face, in which at that very moment, wasn't consuming pizza.

_"Why did I not see that one coming?" _mentally thought Lelouch, "What type of surprise are you planning then?"

"Oh, so now you want to know what type of surprise it shall be, that is very simple, a surprise in which you shall dread of course. What? Did you think it would be a good surprise? Now that's just foolish on your part Lelouch, you should know by now that it's my job to make your life miserable," explained C.C.

"That's another question, why must you make my life a living hell? Just what did I do to feel the wrath of the witch, who happens to love pizza, which in turn, that also makes my life miserable_. Well_ _I can just balm Pizza Hut for that problem,_" spoke/though Lelouch.

"Didn't I just explain that? It's fun for me to watch you suffer, hmm, now that I think of it, I already explained this, I don't feel like answering any questions that I already did, even though you did rephrase it. Oh, and you shouldn't go balm my pizza for your bad luck, you could just tell you sister that you were just in a pizza mood, and you don't have to balm Pizza Hut for your problems either.

Now, and yet again, Lelouch was surprised, how did she know what he was thinking? Well, that doesn't matter; she probably figured it out on her own, who knew she actually had a brain in that head of hers.

"I also need to know about her."

"About that, I am not at liberty to say," spoke C.C.

"What do you mean you're not at liberty to tell me? Just what are you hiding C.C.?" snapped Lelouch, he wasn't going to take this crap, his day was going down hill all day, and he needs to know about that girl. He knows she's hiding something, after all, she hides stuff from him all the time, and he usually doesn't pray, but this time, it was different, the girl just didn't seem like a robot, she appeared just to human, and he needed to know, although, he's desire to know seems different somehow, not out of curiosity, but, it was just something.

Right after Lelouch began to yell, the girl automatically ran over to where C.C. was sitting, with a worried expression on her face. "Master Zero, please don't yell at her, she's thinks at it doesn't really matter about me, and that all you need to do is to pay attention to your job as Master Zero, so you can beat the bad guys right?" asked the girl.

From that statement, Lelouch decided that at this moment wasn't the best to ask, and due to that, he decided that it be best to continue later, at his home, it was a good thing that C.C.'s look alike wasn't staying with them, and if she was staying with them, he would have a hard time interrogating her with the little look-alike trying to keep her from telling him anything.

"*Sigh* fine, I won't ask the reason why you won't tell me."

"Good," said the mecha.

"Hey, boy, are you going to school tomorrow?" asked C.C out of the blue as Lelouch began to head for the door.

"Yes, I am, why do you ask?"

"No reason really, I was just curious, that's all," explained C.C.

"For some reason, I just don't believe you," Lelouch said sarcastically.

Right before C.C. was able to say her witty response to Lelouch's sarcastically created line, a ring reverberated throughout the room, and it turned out to be Lelouch's cell phone, and he immediately picked it up, though it didn't make much sense ho he could have a conversation with someone while having his very famous Zero mask on, just how can he hear what the person is saying with the mask being made out of very thick materials, and another thing. How does the person on the other end hear what he's saying with that mask covering his mouth, wouldn't it be hard to hear what he is saying due to the fact it isn't dietetically near his mouth, but, no one knows, do they? Well, only the Darkness knows, why the Darkness, simple, it's simple really, that's the manufacturer of course.

"So, what was that about?"

"Well, the injury that was given to Kallen, that was thanks to you of course, wasn't serious, so, I guess you get of what I was planning for you, you should thank you lucky stars," replied Lelouch.

"Just what were you planning then?"

"Simple, I was going to make you take her place if the injury caused in lost of eyesight."

"I would rather be dragged into some wacky harem which involves zombies, and crazy little girls running cafes, and a crazy girl who goes berserk, kills the other woman, cuts her stomach open, and then peacefully drift off to sea in her families boat, with the severed head of her "boyfriend" who happened to cheat on her with seven other girls, and three at one time if I must add, anyway, holding it in her arms, saying that they can finally be alone, then pilot that death trap, even though I can't die, I still wouldn't do anyway."

"Okay, what type of shows are you watching when I'm at school, and I already had a plan to make you do it against your own free will."

"What do you mean Le-" before she had the chance to continue, Lelouch pulled out a bunch of cards filled with stamps that were kept together by a rubber band.

"You must be wondering what I'm doing with your precious collection of Pizza Hut Award cards? Well, if you didn't comply with my decisions, I would," with that he pulled out a lighter, "Burn them."

"You little brat."

"Now if you don't mind, I have to get home, I have school tomorrow remember? And these are coming with me, you won't get them back due to the fact I may need your assistance once more," and with that statement Lelouch left the room, leaving the two girls.

"That smug little brat, who do he thinks he is? I won't let him get away with this, and, little sis, you need to get ready for tomorrow, so get going, alright?"

"Alright! Night big sis!" yells the girl giving her sister a hug, and then left the room.

"Tomorrow, Lelouch, your life is going to become a living hell, I hope you enjoy, this is what happens when you cross me, and then you will take your responsibilities not only as a leader, but also as a…" with that the camera zooms out, then as the credits begin to roll, you can hear her laughing. Stay tune for the preview…

Preview of the next installment!

In our next chapter Lelouch's school life becomes harder and harder! From the actions of the Student Council, to the new girl in his class, to the suspicions, to the feelings, and the fact that will shock everyone, well, except one of course. How will they react, and just how will Lelouch be able to explain this one!

"I'm a WHAT!" shouted Lelouch, staring at the girl who had him engulfed in a big hug, while everyone else in the room had a shocked look on there faces, except of Shirley, who had already drifted off into her own little world.

Stay tuned for chapter 3!

To be continued…

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2, even though it was a little odd, hmm, probably due to the fact I slammed my head off the ceiling… Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and please review!**


	3. School Mayhem Part 1

Well, here comes chapter three, sorry this took so long, I had trouble thinking how I should to do the beginning segment, after, like four tries, I finally was able to do this one, though, I feel like making a spin-off of the beginning, and so enjoy!

** Chapter 3: School Mayhem Part 1**

It appeared to be a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and, hmm, look at that, there's a green haired women torturing a poor boy, let's zoom in on the scene shall we, and this time don't crass into anyone and place them into a coma! Ah, that's a good little boy, I guess you learned your lesson!

"Ahahahaha, that's a good slave, keep up the good work!" shouted a green haired woman, standing over a boy with raven hair who was currently kneeling on soft soil of the field that lay right in front of him.

"Why the hell I'm I doing this grunt work for?" wined the raven haired youth, who was currently being forced to pull out turnips out of the rich soil, which seemed to stretch out for miles.

"Why you ask slave? Have you forgotten, I am the boss around here, for it is my job to make your life deplorable, remember Lelouch?" mocked the woman, who was none other than C.C., well, at least that was who he _thought _it was, poor Lelouch wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"_Just how in the world did I get into this type of situation exactly? The last time I checked, I was going crazy about the whole ordeal with C.C. and this look-alike who calls her big sister all the time. Then I went home, and went to bed, I don't remember coming to some country place and becoming a farmer and ending up being worked to death by C.C."_ thought the poor boy, who was goingnuts. The only problem here was the fact this C.C. was acting a little weird to say the least, well, she was always sadistic and all, but, just when in the world did she get a deed to a farm? And just where were they located at that very moment anyway?

"Gah, just how long am I going to get stuck doing this doing this?"

"I'll make you do this, all of this, in till your arms fall off, ahahahahaha!" laughed the sadistic C.C.

While Lelouch was working to death under the call of C.C. in the background there was someone watching the two, and it appeared to be a girl, around the same age as Lelouch, who was grinning her teeth, and her eyes filled with bitterness. She was dressed in casual attire, wearing a simple white and green dress, with her long, orange hair fluttering in the wind, while hiding behind a few tress to the west side of the farm land.

"_How dare she do such things to Lulu, MY Lulu, I won't allow her to get away with doing such a thing to him, I swear it!" _thought the vengeful and plotting orange haired girl, while walking away from the area, while she may have been leaving, but when she would return, she would make sure to free _her _Lelouch from that evil witch. No matter what the cost was, all she had to do was to find a weapon, and she knew were to find one too.

"C.C. I swear that I'm going to kill you after this, I swear it!" grunted the boy, while pulling another turnip from the soil and placing it into a basket that laid next to him, which was almost filled to the brim with turnips. The boy was tried, but there was one thing her didn't have to worry about, his cloths getting dirty. Instead of some of his usual attire, he was wearing a pair of thick, brown boots, along with a pair of black pants, and a short sleeved short that happened to be a chocolate brown color. The only thing that bothered him that the outfit was pretty plain, and when his eyes wandered over to C.C. she was also dressed different. She was wearing a long black lacey dress, that looked quite elegant on her, even when she was working him to death, by pulling out turnip after turnip, just who in the world needed this many turnips in the first place anyway?

"Hey, man slave, get back too work! If you don't, I swear I'll take you back inside the very fun, underground torture chamber, and this time you won't get away with just a few scratches!" threaten the immortal witch, with malice filling the deeps of her golden eyes, and her voice was filled with spite.

Before she continued her talking, she walked slowly over to were Lelouch was laying on the soft soil, and when she reached him, she placed her fingers under his chin, and raised his head, and than spoke in a menacing voice, "Maybe this time, I'll strap you down, and stab you slowly and painfully in your arms, and then I'll hammer nails into your back, and force you to continue this strenuous work in till you fall to your knees and beg for me to end your miserable life!"

"_Wh-what is wrong with C.C. and why is she threatening to kill me?"_ thought a shivering Lelouch, his very body was beyond his own control, he was never this terrified in his whole life! He has been fighting against the Britannian Empire, he fought his own siblings, he has almost faced death, and he has stained his hands with blood, and not once did he quiver, but now, the very person that gave him the power to destroy all thoes who destroyed what he charised, was threating to murder him in ways that even he would never do (Maybe) and there was nothing he could do. He was weak and fragial, he could never fight her off, and even if he managed to, there was no way he would get away. She would just stand, and never go down, for a battle against an immortal witch will never be in favor of her enemy.

"So, do you _really_ want to die? Or do you wish to continue to live your reached life boy?" asked C.C.

"I-I," Lelouch, for once, was unable to reply to her question, his mind was nothing more than a jumble mess of questions, and reasons for this sudden change in her. No matter the situation, C.C. would never threaten to actually _kill _him, torture him yes, though, never in such an inhuman act. Then, something in his mind had finally clicked, and that there was a slime possibility of such a profound idea.

"_Could it be possible that…"_ before he continue his thought a figure was approaching the two, and spoke in a low, non-emotional tone, "Leave Lulu alone you wench."

When Lelouch turned his head, there was Shirley, approaching the two very slowly, and evilly at that, while it appeared that she had something in her hand, but he couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Shirley, what are you doing here?" asked Lelouch, with a bit of panic in his voice.

"I'm here to help you Lulu, to free you from this monster," replied Shirley, with a hint of malice in her usually cheerful voice.

"No, Shirley, this is to dangerous for you! You have to leave rig-" began Lelouch while getting up, and running in front of her, but couldn't continue his sentence the very minute his eyes saw what she was carrying, "S-Shirley why do you…have a cleaver for?" asked a frightened Lelouch when he was the rectangular weapon in her hand.

"It's so I can save you of course," spoke the orange haired girl, while tilting her head to the left.

"There's no need to use that, I'm perfectly fine! She was just saying those things, she would never kill me!" yelled Lelouch, while trying his best to keep Shirley from getting involved, even though she was armed, there was no way she would actually try to kill someone just to protect him, would she?

"Are you sure Lulu?" asked Shirley, as she stepped forward, placing her face mere inches from his.

"Of course I am!" replied Lelouch.

"You're lying!" hollered the girl, while her voice was filled with pure hatred, and her eyes becoming that of a demon, while pushing Lelouch to the ground, and pointing her weapon directly in his face, "It isn't good to lie Lulu, bad things come to those who lie."

"S-Shirley, what are you," began the frighten raven haired boy, who was filed to the brim with fear, "_T-this person isn't Shirley! There's no way, and how she looked and sounded right now, it-it was like she became a monster!"_

"So, cleaver girl, do you truly wish to challenge me to a battle?" asked C.C. while walking in the opposite direction of the girl.

"Of course I do, so prepare your self you witch!" she shouted and began to run towards C.C.

"Very well then," began C.C. as she turned to face the charging girl, while pulling out a small blade from the back of her dress, "Shall we began," and ran towards Shirley.

While the two began to fight, Lelouch started to wonder through the turnip field, not thinking about the fight, while one question was floating through his mind, "_Just where the hell am I?"_

"Ahahahaha! Everything is going exactly the way I want it to!" laughed a familiar voice, which caused Lelouch to turn his head to face a familiar face of that of one red haired Knightmare pilot.

"Kallen, what are you…" began the boy, but didn't continue when he say his beloved little sister, tied up in her wheelchair.

"Nunnally! Kallen, what have you done with my sister?" shouted a ticked off Lelouch, his job was to protect his little sister, but now, she was captured by someone he thought he could trust.

"Oh, why hello Lelouch, didn't expect to see you here, you must be wondering what I was doing with your beloved little sister huh? Well, I'm going to kill her of course, and my dream will finally become a reality!" shouted the deranged redhead, who eyes were that of a psychopath.

"What do you mean by killing her?" hollered back Lelouch, "You don't feel any bit worrisome about taking an innocent girls life? And just what do you mean realizing your dream?"

"Not at all! It's not like I haven't killed anyone before, so slaughtering this little brat won't bother me what so ever!"

"What do you mean by th- what the?" Lelouch began, but stopped the moment he saw a figure laying on the ground, behind the deranged girl.

"S-S-Suzaku? Y-you killed Suzaku?" hollered Lelouch, while looking at the body of his best friend, and it looked like that his throat was ripped opened, and was in a pool of his own blood.

"Yes, that's correct Lelouch, I killed him, and others too, and I feel not one bit guilty about it. So, smoking this little girl like a fish isn't a problem for me! Hahaha, ahahahahahah!" laughed the maniacal girl, who had just pulled out a cloth from her back pocket, and put it over Nunnally's mouth and spoke in a dark tone, "It's time to go night-night little girl, and say good-bye to your big brother, for this is the last time you'll ever see him again."

"B-big brother! H-h-help me!" cried Nunnally while trying to fight off the girl, but was easily defeated by her.

"Now, now little one, no need to fight me. All I'm going to do is put you to sleep for a while, then, I'll cut open your stomach, and one by one, I'll gently tear out your organs. Do you want to know the best part?" spoke the evil girl, while lowering her head and speaking softly into her ear, although it was still loud enough for Lelouch to hear it, and with an demonic look in her eyes she said, "You'll be alive during the whole process, and I assure you, it will be extremely painful. In fact, you would probably be begging me just to kill you from how unbearably painful it is."

"No, Nunnally!" shouted Lelouch as he darted towards his sister and the lunatic, but before Lelouch could reach his sister, Kallen pulled out a gun, and shouted Lelouch near his heart while saying, "Enjoy your life in the netherworld."

While he was falling back from the blast of the shot, he reached his hand out, as if trying to reach his sister, and before everything went dark, the last thing he thought and shouted was, "Nunnally!"

While everything went to black, Lelouch was still trying to reach his sister, he rose from his position in the black abyss, while screaming, "Nunnally!"

"What is it big brother," asked a familiar, soft and gentle voice, and when he heard it, it was as if he was able to escape the abyss, and reach his sister, who was sitting right next to his bed side.

There she was, his little sister, safe, and he took a moment to look around just were he was. It was his bedroom inside the clubhouse, where he and his sister stay, and he looked down, he was bathed in his pajamas, and was lying straight up in his bed.

"Nunnally, is that really you? I'm not hallucinating or anything right?" asked Lelouch, gaining an odd head position from his sister.

"Of course I'm real big brother, why wouldn't I be? Did you have a scary dream?" asked Nunnally in her sweet and innocent voice.

_"Was all of that really only a dream?"_ questioned Lelouch, pondering just how could it be possible that it was only a dream? It was just so realistic, well, except they were all a bunch of lunatics. C.C. wasn't that off from her usual self, well, except she threatened to torture him to death in an underground torture chamber, which he himself didn't understand just were she would find one of those just laying around. Shirley was somewhat off too, sure, she would try to protect him and all (Shocking, he isn't as dense as he appears) but there is no way she would grab a cleaver and try to kill someone just for him. While Kallen, she scared him the most, she killed his best friend, and who knows how many others, and tried to kill his sister, and even killed him! Sure, she was cable of killing people, but, she justed seemed like a psychopath that escaped a mental institution and has some type of god complex (Kira?) about changing the world to fulfill her own ideals.

_"Thank goodness none of that actually happened, or I might have ended up dead, and who knows just what Kallen was planning to do to Nunnally, well, besides just removing all of her internal organs,"_ thought the worried boy, and then turned to face his little sister, with a soft, gentle look on his face, _"As long as she is safe, I don't care what happens to me."_

And so, Lelouch got out of his bed, and gave Nunnally a hug, while saying, "Nunnally, stay away from Kallen, not matter what stay away from her! Oh, and be careful around Shirley, she owns a cleaver! Another thing, if C.C. ever shows up and mentions about going _anywhere _with her_, _say no, no matter what sat no!" hollered the worried older brother, sure it may have been a dream, but it's better to be on the safe side. After all, that was one creepy dream after all, and who knows how long it will take for him to recover from such trauma.

"What do you mean big brother? They don't seem bad to me," began Nunnally while putting her hand on her brother's cheek, and then moved her hand atop of his head, "Did you have a scary dream? Where you watching scary movies again?"

"I guess I need to stop watching those types of movies huh?" asked Lelouch, letting go of his sister, but didn't move far away, so her hand was still on his head.

"That you should Lelouch," spoke Nunnally in her sweet tone, while rubbing Lelouch's head, "Now get going before you're late for school!"

"Alright big sister Nunnally, I'll get ready," spoke Lelouch in a playful tone while getting up and walking over to where his uniform which was laid out, among them where

a few Pizza Hut boxes that C.C. left behind from before. He didn't feel like cleaning the boxes up when he got home that night, it was past two in the morning, and even Lelouch needs sleep.

"Big sister huh, I like the tone of that," replied Nunnally with a big smile on her face, and then the two siblings broke out in a laughter.

After that, Nunnally left the room, giving Lelouch his privacy to changed, and after he had finished, he discarded the pizza boxes, and someone was yet again missing, C.C. of course, but that's no surprise, she always runs off to who knows were at all hours of the day. Now with this Mecha C.C. or possibly some how her sister, could it be possible that they were twins? That would be hard to believe, one immortal witch was bad enough, but if there were two of them, who knows what would happen? So, with another C.C. running around, everything was going be get even more complicated for the young outcast prince. He looks out his window, when a yawn slips through his teeth, today was going to be a long day. Not only was he sleep deprived, he now had this nagging feeling that with that crazy dream, he's defiantly going to get paranoid. He silently cursed himself, just why did he approve of the "Black Knights Horror Movie Nights" in the first place? Just why did he decide to stay with them? Who knew Ohgi was afraid of horror movies, or anything-scary things in general? Who knew that even the Four Holy Swords enjoy a thing know as a movie night? From now on, the members are going to holding movie nights, and now how can Lelouch get any sleep when he and his pawns are mucking on popcorn (How is he able to eat popcorn with a mask on?) and watching scary movies in the dark? Poor Lelouch, he could never pass up the opportunity to watch a good movie, after all, all the movies he watch are picked by his little sister.

"_Why did I even listen to Tamaki in the first place for anyway?" _Lelouch asked himself while letting another yawn escape his mouth.

"Huh, you're asleep again Lelouch?" asked a male voice, who was looking down at his best friend since there days as young boys.

"You know, Lulu looks just like a little angle when he's asleep!" spoke a female voice, which was enjoying seeing him asleep.

"You think he looks like an angle? I think you need your head needs to be inspected, he looks more like a little demon," commented another female voice, who seemed to highly dislike Lelouch.

"Well, it looks like someone is in an evil mood today, did all that medicine get to your head and cause you to have a change in personalities?" asked the first voice playfully.

"That's for sure! Guess she's just lost it from that cut!" mentioned another male voice, which agreed with male voice number 1.

"Well, excuse me princess for going crazy thanks to a gash atop of my eye! Anyone would go nuts from the medication they give you!" wined female voice number 2, whose voice was very aggravated.

"Hey, clam down, and what why did you just call me princess for…?" asked the second male voice.

"_Jeez, what's up with all of this yelling? Can't they just shut up, I need my sleep, thanks to that stupid dream," _though the trying to sleep boy, Lelouch. He was starting to get annoyed by all this noise, and wondered why they wouldn't just shut up?

"You know, I think you need to calm down. You really shouldn't be going crazy just because you're moody and constipated and all…" began the first male voice, which was cut off quickly as a voice yelled something at him, that no one seemed to understand. The background was filled with yelling, crashes, booms, thuds, and of course lighting and thunder.

_"just how am I supposed to get any sleep with all these sound affects? Is there some great chase scene going on and the one who is doing the chasing is a complete lunatic?" _thought Lelouch while rising from his seat and yelling, "Suzaku, can you keep your abuse scene to a minimum please!"

As soon as he had spoke those words, his eyes opened, and reviled a gruesome scene. Suzaku was being held by the throat by no one other than Kallen, the very same person who killed him in his crazy dream. It looked like she was about to rip his throat out of by anger, but right after Lelouch made his outcry, she looked up at Suzaku, and suddenly let go of his throat.

"Kallen, what were you planning to do to Suzaku?" asked Lelouch in a low tone,

"W-well, I-I just kinda just lost it, I'm taking some weird medicine lately, so I haven't been acting like myself," replied the girl, while trying to put her portray as a frail girl. Just what caused her to snap didn't compute with her brain, was it really just because she was taking the medicine that was supposed to help her eye heal better after that little glass incident (Which was Tamaki's fault) and something puzzled her. Why did she need to take anything for an injury like that? Well, she didn't fully question it after all; it was the doctor's call.

"I see, Suzaku," began Lelouch while walking over to his best friend, while walking past both Shirley and Rivalz, who has backed out of the way to let him through, and placed his hands on his shoulders while saying, "You need to know that Kallen is trying to kill you! She's going to rip your throat out, so you have to stay away from her!" with that statement, the other four all gave him a weird look; they were completely stunned by Lelouch's sudden outburst.

While mentally Kallen was panicking about what Lelouch said. Sure, she has thought of killing him a few times, and even came up with the scenario, the weapon, and where to hide the body. Though, just how in the world did Lelouch know about that? Well, she never though of ripping out his throat, but still, it was a good way to get ride of the boy. The reason she wanted to kill him you ask, it is very simple. She always thought of him as a pain, and that it would be better to get ride of him since, one day, he could be her enemy and would try to kill Zero. Of course, she could never let that happen, and so she though it would be easier to get ride of him before he would become a problem.

_"Lelouch, just how much do you know? Did you hire someone to watch over all of my movements?" _

"Hey, Lulu, are you feeling all right? I don't really think that Kallen would kill Suzaku," commented Shirley who went over and was standing next to Lelouch.

"Yeah, and that's coming from a girl who owns a cleaver," spoke Lelouch.

"Wow, I didn't know that you owned a cleaver Shirley! Why didn't you ever tell us?" asked an enthusiastic Rivalz who was enjoying knowing one of his friends owns a cool weapon.

"What do you mean Lulu, I don't even know what a cleaver looks like!"

"Oh, don't give me any excuses cleaver girl, I know what your really up too!" replied Lelouch in a sarcastic voice.

Now there was an argument between the four people, and the three normal people were wondering just what was wrong with Lelouch. He was never a person who would just say random things, so they were surprised by his actions. So, Suzaku had to do something, and he knew just what to do, after all, he couldn't let Lelouch be haunted by he creepy dreams again. For this had happened before, when they were kids, Lelouch went a little crazy from a weird dream were the storage house the two siblings were living in, and claimed it was haunted by a sprit. So, after a series of wacky events, Suzaku managed to revert Lelouch back to his senses and everything was back to normal. So, he pulled out a miniature red hammer and bonked Lelouch of the head while chanting, "Images be gone, evil dream be gone, and bring Lelouch to his senses!"

"Gah, Suzaku what was that for?" yelled Lelouch towards his friend, "Hey, I don't feel paranoid anymore."

"Of course you don't, I used the magic hammer I found when we were kids."

Before the other two teens were able to ask A. just what the heck happened to Lelouch, B. what the heck I he was rambling about and C. just what did Suzaku do to revert Lelouch back to his normal, sane, self. Although, the teacher entered the room, and told everyone to settle down and go to their seats, so those questions had to wait for later.

"Alright class, I would like to introduce you to a new student," spoke the teacher who had long, straight, blond hair with dark green eyes.

The automatic door opened with it's usual _swoosh _sound, and a female student walked into the room. The girl was normal height, and skinny. Her long green haired flowed freely behind her, and her face was that of a child, sweet and innocent.

"Hello, my name's Cecilia and it's nice to meet you all," spoke the girl with a sweet tone, and along with a gentle look in her golden eyes. The moment her eyes laid on Lelouch, her face turned slightly pink, along with a little golden sparkle in her eyes.

The moment Lelouch saw the girl he instantly thought of C.C. but later noticed she had the look of innocence, and not the smug look of a vixen. It has to be the other C.C. though, this one had actually given a name, unlike the meeting the previous day, she just went by Mecha C.C. but that probably wouldn't work. It wouldn't make sense for a human to have mecha apart of their name. Another thing, she really couldn't just go by C.C. since the regular evil C.C. and her would get even more mixed up aside from the two looking exactly the same. Now though, just why was she here, did that vixen send her to make his life miserable? To make him appear to be actually Zero by going around reveling things that only the true Zero would know? Or is it just C.C.'s idea to have her little replica watching over him like hawk to make sure he isn't trying to do something that would jeopardize her plans of him fulfilling her dream, what ever that was.

_"Just my bad luck, not only do I have to deal with the original C.C. I now have to deal with her look alike, but at least she actually goes by her real name unlike that pizza girl,"_ thought Lelouch while watching the cheerful girl who was walking towards the area where he sits. When she reached the area, and since he was at the end, she asked him a questioned.

"A-are y-y-you Lelouch?" stammered the girl with a downcast look, and on the other end of the room, Shirley's face was pitch red, just what was this girl trying to ask her Lulu?  
"Yes, I'm Lelouch, do you need something?" asked the raven-haired prince, who wondered if C.C. never told her the part of him being Zero. Then if that was the case, just what is the point of her being here in the first place?

"C-c-could y-you stand up f-for a m-moment please?" asked the shy girl, and this caused a silent outraged from Shirley who was watching intensely on the scene.

While on the other half of the room, Kallen was pondering just what was going on. That person looked just like C.C. but acted like a complete opposite. Was really the C.C. that was always with Zero, or was it just some weird coincidence. No, there couldn't be one person that looked identical with the same height, hair, and eyes, everything looked the same. Except for the switch in personality, it had to be C.C. although, what was she doing at her school, and was asking Lelouch all those weird questions. Just how could the evil C.C. turn into such a sweet and innocent girl? Another thing, just why was she here, did Zero send her to investigate Lelouch, is so, what had he done to get the attention of Zero of all people. Then, if this was the plan, than C.C. was just putting on the innocent act while trying to seduce him for unknown reasons.

Back with Lelouch, he decided to play along with this little game, so, he decided to get up, and the girl looked at him intensely, and when she finished, she let out a sigh of relief and her eyes were sparkling with joy and happiness. She suddenly spread out her arms and engulfed him in a hug while saying, "I finally found you!"

This sudden action caused Shirley to jump out of surprise, with anger steadily growing within her. While the rest of the class were equally surprise, while many of the female students had a jealous look in their eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean that you finally found me?" asked a surprised who already had a nagging feeling that just whatever she was about to say was going to turn his world upside down.

"It's just like big sister said, I was finally able to find you Daddy!" chirped the girl, with a smile plastered on her face, while everyone in the class screamed "WHAT?" while Shirley basically feel out of her chair, while her brain had completely shut down on her and was in her own little world.

While for Lelouch, he wasn't able to speak a word, the girl who looked just like C.C. claiming to be a machine, while appearing to be the twin of that said person, turned out to be his daughter! Just what type of logic was that, he's only seventeen! There was no way that he could be a father of someone probably his own age, though, she ddoes act like a small. Before the screen turned black, the last words that Lelouch says is, "I'm a WHAT!" Although, in the background, you can hear a distinct voice of someone laughing at these turns of events.

To be continued….

Coming up in chapter four:

Lulu, you got a lot of explaining to do!" hollard an extremely ticked off Shirley, who looked like a demon who was about to murder him, who knew Shirl could be so violent, maybe that cleaver of hers will come into play.

"I can't believe my best friend is already a dad," mentioned Rivalz, who was surprised, but was enjoying what was going, of course he won't be really important.

Lelouch, what's going on, how is this even possible?" asked Suzaku, who was fearing for his friend, guess there is a need for more Suzaku magic.

"Hey, you witch, just what are you up too?" asked Kallen with a stern look on her face, will she learn the truth of the two witchs?

"Hahaha, everything, is going according to my plain!" laughed C.C. in an unknown place, just what is she planning?

How will Lelouch survive the onslaught of questions, and just how will he be able to wiggle his way out of this mess created by none other than that evil little witch. Filled with more hecticness, more fights, more crazy girls, and of course, Suzaku magic!

** Find out in chapter 4!**

**So, after almost two months, and after reading a story of 5,155 words, you have completed chapter three of "An Unexpected Turn" so, thank you reading! I hoped you enjoyed the begging, it took me an eternity to right it, and of course the end, which was very fun to write. So, I hoped you enjoyed this and please review, the more reviews, and the happier I am!**


End file.
